


Mage- Chapter 50: The Great Escape

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [49]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 50, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage- Chapter 50: The Great Escape

Chapter 50 – The Great Escape  
Part 1 – Making Peace With The End

Liz, Bip, and Alex all stood completely still watching the approaching helicopter leaving the city burnt behind them. Despite the distant sound the choppers, a strange silence, and stillness seemed to overtake the city.

“It’s almost kind of beautiful,” Liz said, breaking the silence.

Liz walked over to the edge of the roof and took a seat on the side of the building, letting her legs dangle over the side. Alex looked on as Liz took a seat before returning his gaze to the helicopter.

“Yeah… I guess it kind of is,” He replied.

Alex walked over to the edge and joined Liz on the side of the building followed behind by Bip.

“We could always try and run, try and get out of the city before they can reach us,” stated Liz.

“No point. We're basically in the middle of the city so we’d have a long way to go, plus I don’t know about you but I don’t think I could outrun a helicopter.”

“Yeah… you have a point.”

The pair went back to silently watching once again. Alex looked down to the ground many hundreds of meters below with the undead horror stumbling around aimlessly unaware of their impending doom. He looked back over to Liz and went to talk before relenting and looking back out over the city.

“Look I don’t say this often so don’t take it for granted, but… I’m sorry,” Alex said, his voice trailing off into a mutter.

“Huh? what? That doesn’t sound like you. Sorry for what?” Liz said as she turned to face Alex.

Alex looked back up to Liz, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

“Because you shouldn’t be here. If you hadn’t of me you probably would be living it up somewhere right now instead of sitting here waiting to die.”

Liz listened on surprised by Alex’s uncharacteristic honesty.

“You serious? How stupid are you,” Liz chuckled. “ this is exactly the sort of thing I've wanted to do my entire life. I wouldn’t trade this experience for the entire world, even if it was short-lived. I’ve gotten so much stronger over just a couple months, if anything I should be thanking you for helping me come as far as I have,” Liz replied.

There was a brief silence between the two as Alex and Bip digested Liz's words.

“What about me?” Bip chimed in.

“haha, of course, I’m glad I met you two,” Liz replied as he reached out at lightly patted Bips head.

Alex watched as Bip began to purr happily. He started to think about what had happened moments before, Liz mere moments away from taking someone’s life in cold blood.

“You know, being strong and skilled isn't everything. The reason you first caught my eye was because you seemed like such a good person.”

“Huh, well thank you I guess, but still with how much stronger I am I think I've changed for the better.”

“Yeah… better,” Alex muttered uncertainly under his breath.

The group once again look towards the helicopters, now so close that they could feel a dim heat coming from the destructive fire. The sound whooshing sound of the blades cutting through the air grew louder and louder.

“Well… it looks like we don’t have long left now… it was nice knowing you guys,” Alex said.

Liz and Bip look to Alex, smiling and nodding in reply. Alex closed his eyes with Liz and Bip following his lead as the heat slowly began to grow more intense. The sound of the helicopters quickly grew deafeningly loud. They felt the wind coming from the blades of the helicopter as they fully prepared themselves for the end.

“What the hell are you two waiting around for,” Came a familiar voice from in front of them.

Liz, Bip, and Alex opened up their eyes to see a chopper hovering in front of them with the doors open and tom standing inside. The group looked on in shock. Liz rubbed her eyes before taking a closer look at the helicopter to make sure it wasn’t part of her imagination. She shifted her gaze to the front of the chopper to see Edgar in the front piloting it.

“Hey, you guys ok? Come on let's get a move on unless you wanna stay here,” Tom continued, smiling cheekily as he reached out his hand towards the group.

Part 2- The Morning Of The Last Day

General Barker turned to the ragtag group of mages and magic users hired to incinerate the city.

“We will be moving out now, make your way to the helicopter pad and ready yourself to…”

“Excuse me, sir,” came a voice from behind the General, interrupting him. 

General Barker turned around, his eyes widening at what he sore. Tom and Edgar stood in front of him, leaning over and catching their breath from the long hard run through the city.

“Tom?... We thought you were dead, what the hell happened,” General Barker stammered in shock.

“Our transport went down and the radio stopped working,” Tom replied, still catching his breath.

“Well at least your back now, you don’t know how much of a relief that is. Now we can go ahead with the plan without any issue,” The General said as he turned to walk towards the mercenaries.

“No, you don’t understand. Liz Alex and Calem are still in the city, you’ve got to hold off the plan until we extract them.”

General barker turned to face Tom, the relief melting away from his face and being replaced by a disappointed frown.

“I’m sorry but we can't do that, I would if I could but I can't,”

“What the hell do you me cant huh? You can't just let them die in there!” Edgar yelled.

“It’s not my call. The higher-ups want this whole disaster behind them as soon as possible. There’s no way they’ll hold of the plan just for the sake of a couple of Mages… I’m sorry,” The general said in an honest and humble tone.

The General Turned and began to walk back towards the line up of hired mercenary.

“That bastard, how could he just abandon them like that, come on let’s go back to the city, maybe if we’re quick we can get them out in time,” Edgar said.

Tom watched The General walk away. He shifted his gaze down to the ground as his mind desperately raced to figure out a plan. His eyes widened as everything suddenly clicked. The General continued to walk off, not looking back as to hide the shame on his face.

“Sir…” Tom called our

General Barker turned around to once again look at Tom and Edgar.

“What if I told you that there are still people living inside the city?”

General Barker let out a long sigh. 

“It’s like I said, The higher-ups want this whole disaster behind them, even if what you’re saying is true their not gonna hold off the mission just to get out a couple of civilians, I'm sorry but there’s nothing I can do.”

Tom looked at The General noticing the sadness behind his eyes as he spoke.

“That’s not what I'm saying sir,” Tom replied. “What if say, a well-respected captain who had been in the city was to leak to the press that civilians were still inside and that military knew about it but even still chose to go ahead with a plan that would lead to all of their deaths,” Tom hinted.

General Barker walked back towards the pair, a slight expression of confusion across his face.

“If someone was to leak all that… well, people wouldn’t be happy, there would be riots all across the county, I'm sure that the government would want to avoid all that hassle right?”

The General’s expression changed as he came to understand the subtext behind The Captain's words.

“Well, in that case, I'm sure that the higher-ups might want to do something about it, and of course that might give you time to get Liz and Alex out.”

Tom smiled as he realized the General was understanding him.

“But Tom, what you’re doing here, threating the military… It may work to get your way but I’m sure that it won't be taken to kindly by the people in charge. I can't guarantee there won't be any backlash for this. Are you sure about this?”

Tom nodded in reply, determination filling him.

“Ok then, ill ready a team to get the civilians out, ill also get a helicopter ready for you. be quick, you’re only going to have a small window here,” The General continued as he walked off.

Part 3 – Back To Safe Haven

Liz looked out the side of the helicopter to the scorched landscape bellow. 

“Holy crap… they really did it,” Liz muttered.

The helicopter moved over the military outpost and began to descend to the helipad bellow. After a few moments, the helicopter had landed and the blades began to slow down. Edgar turned around from the pilot's seat to look at the rest of the group.

“Alright, everybody out… I think we all deserve a drink… my shout,” Edgar said cheekily.

The group all jumped out from the vehicle and looked around the bustling military bade, for the first time in a while feeling safe. Liz turned to look at Tom and Edgar.

“Thanks for coming back for us,” said Liz.

“Don’t mention it… it’s what friends do,” replied Tom.

Out of the corner of his eye Tom sore two men walking directly towards him. They turned to see two soldiers approaching with chests covered in a variety of shiny medals. The two men came to a halt next to Tom.

“Captain Young?” One of the men asked.

“Yeah?” Tome replied.

“Come with us please.”

“What’s going on?” Alex chimed in.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tom said, turning to face Edgar and Liz.

Tom turned back around to look at the two strangers. He nodded at them, a serious expression etching itself onto his face. He walked off in between the two men who followed behind, as they walked one of the men reached out to Tom's hand and wrapped them in a pair of cuffs, just out of the sight of the rest of the group. The group looked across the outpost to the medical tent, seeing a large group of civilians exiting. They noticed Ryan, Brett, and Emily exiting at the end of the pack wheeling Calem in a wheelchair with them. They made contact with the other group smiling at each other as they did.

“Calem!” Edgar yelled in rejoice as he ran at full speed towards his companion.

Edgar came to a grinding halt in front of him.

“I was so worried about you,” Edgar continued, his eyes beginning to water.

“Huh guess he’s not a stoic as I thought,” Brett said.

Liz, Alex, and Bip made their way to Edgar's side. Edgar looked down to the base of Calems wheelchair, his eyes filling with terror as he noticed one of his feet was missing.

“They had to amputate it, by the time the doctors got to it there was nothing else they could do,” said Calem.

Edgar everted his gaze from his friend and clenched his fist tightly in frustration.

“This is my fault. If was faster… maybe there would have been something they could have done.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it… there was nothing you could have done about it,” Brett butted in.

“Excuse me, but you were all in the city weren’t you,” came a voice from next to the group.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice, seeing a young woman dressed in well kept military uniform.

“Umm… yeah… we were,” said Alex.

“Ok then… if you would all please follow me,” the soldier continued before turning and walking off through the outpost. 

The group looked to each other in confusion before following on behind the solider. 

____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 50 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
